It's Not Too Late
by deannamd
Summary: All Too Well sequel. Izzy has figured out that she chose wrong and she needs to convince Edward to do the right thing so that they can find the ones they love, their true mates before its too late... ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**ok guys i need you to review and let me know if anything about this story will make it get deleted as this has happened once already but i dont understand why so let me know so that i can fix it. ****ok guys go to link for the song its not too late by demi lovato it should have lyrics too :**

**www. you tube (.com) watch? v=_l_ PWRKT01M**

**just take out the spaces and brackets lol**

* * *

Its not too late is the sequel to All too well. it is set six months after the end of all too well. Izzy realises her mistake and has grown more powerful than anyone could have ever imagined. will she be able to convince edward to do the right thing so that they can both find their true mates and have their happily ever afters?


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Not Too Late**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

* * *

PPOV

Jasper, my nephew, hasn't been the same since Isabella, Izzy, told us that she wanted to stay with Edward. But he doesn't know what I know, he doesn't know that Izzy knew it was wrong to choose Edward but she also didn't seem to understand the choice that she had. I believe all will be fixed as soon as Izzy is ready to realise her mistake. I just hope that she does so soon, I don't think Jasper can take much more pity from the rest of the family.

IPOV

'Isabella, honey come on its time for school, we don't want to be late.' Edward shouts to me. _I can't wait to show my singer off to everyone._

'OK, I'll be right down.' I yell at him whilst rolling my eyes at his thoughts. Ha, he still doesn't know about all my powers, and he still sees me as his singer. How can I be his singer when I don't have blood?

_A pixie like girl walks past with short black hair sticking in all direction, then she turns and looks at me._

_'Izzy?' She asks, and she turns to look at the doors at the end of the hall in a panic._

'Isabella, what is it? What did you see?' Edward shakes me. He knows about my visions, only because I seem to act like Alice did when she had visions around Edward, the only differences being, Edward can't read my mind, and I'm vampire, whereas, Alice is human and Edward can read her mind. I sigh as I think of something to say.

'Oh nothing Edward, just Lauren deciding to try to be with you again.' I tell him with a smirk, he pretends to shudder but I see that he would gladly go to her at the break time for a quick fuck.

'Well we better go then.' He tells me and pulls me to his crappy mom-car volvo.

'Edward, please can we take the bikes? Please?' I turn to blink my eyes innocently at him, but I knew his answer before he said.

'No, you know I hate those things, you shouldn't have got them when you knew I would never let you go on any of them ever.' He tells me. I just roll my eyes and sit in his precious volvo.

Your probably wondering why I'm letting him dictate my life. The reason is, until today, I thought he was all I had, and all that I would ever have. I thought we were mates, but after hearing his thoughts revolve around my blood for 24 hours a day 7 days a week for six months, I finally realised that he lied to me. And I let him turn me into some kind of pet.

But Edward doesn't know that I've realised my mistake, and that he will soon realise his. I just hope that we can redeem ourselves and find our happily ever afters...

* * *

**well guys thats it for this chapter pls review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Not Too Late**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

**_Previously: I just hope that we can redeem ourselves and find our happily ever afters..._**

* * *

JPOV

'Jazzy, come on, you promised you would drive me to school today and you promised mom that you would actually come in and attend for once.' Alice's voice screeched at me, I just rolled my eyes as I headed down stairs.

'Don't you have any patience, Alice? Why are you so happy anyway?' I questioned her as we met at the front door. She has been depressed because of what happened with Edward but right now she seems to be excited.

'Oh something is going to change today, its going to change our lives for the better, I just don't know what it is yet.' She giggles at me as we get into my Chevy truck.

The ride to school was quiet and quick and Alice wouldn't stop bouncing in her seat. I had enough as I pulled into the lot to park my car and I parked next to a shiny Volvo that looked like it belonged to a soccer-mom.

'Alice, is there someone new in our class?' I asked her.

'Yeah, but I don't know who yet.' She replied, with an annoyed sigh and she stepped out of the car and ran into the school building. I sigh as I lock my car and walk towards my first class.

APOV

I ran into the building of my and Jasper's first class, I am positive the new student/s will be there too. I slow to a walk as I get into the corridor and I notice and beautiful brunette that looks familiar to me so I turn to look at her.

'Izzy?' I ask her, and then I turn in a panic to look at the door to the parking lot just as Jasper opens the door and walks in looking worried as his eyes connect with mine.

'Hello, Alice.' Izzy says with a smile but then her face scrunches up as someone pulls on her elbow. 'Let me go Edward!' Her voice shouts at whoever has her arm and I turn to look behind her and see non other than Edward Cullen.

'Edward?' My voice whispers his name, and I hate the fact that you could hear the hurt in my voice. His eyes connect with mine and turn round in his confusion and horror.

'Alice? What the hell are you doing here?' He hisses at me but I turn as Izzy says Jaspers name with a gentle sigh.

IPOV

'Jasper.' That one word slips out my lips with a gentle sigh as my eyes connect with deep emotion filled blue eyes and I realise that this is Jasper, my Jasper, my mate. His eyes show confusion but his feelings show much more, he's hurt, annoyed, scared but then something like love flashes in his emotions and eyes before he masks them all in a way that shows he's the major, the major from the prophecy is still human.

'Alice, let's go.' He says to Alice keeping his eyes away from me.

'Jasper, please...' I start but Edward hisses too low for humans to hear as he takes hold of my arm. 'Let me go Edward!' I scream and throw my arm out. This motion pushes Edward so far away that he ends up outside, but that was one of my powers that he didn't know about. 'Shit! Look Jasper, I have to go, before he catches me, I'll come to your house at lunch and wait for you there just please, stay away from Edward right now.' I tell him as I make my way towards where Edward landed.

'Izzy, wait!' Alice shouts, but then she cries as Edward grabs my arm tightly.

'What the hell was that, Isabella!?' He shouts at me in his rage and I remember what happened the last time I did something to upset him and I cringe as his venom coated teeth come close to my face.

I wave my arm but it doesn't work this time and my fear jumps up a notch and I can feel Jasper's worry, so I shout for him to leave me be. 'Shut up, Isabella!' Edward screams in my face and then bites into my throat, I scream as he drinks my venom as if it is blood. My vision starts to swim but I refuse to be the victim again, I am not tied to a wall I can protect myself. And as I think this, I feel my mental shield solidifying and pushing Edward away from me, I also decide to hit him with a lethal dose of lethargy and he collapses with a dopey grin on his face as I sink to the floor.

Jasper seems to be hitting Edward with more lethargy as he walks to me and sits beside me.

'So, your a vampire now huh?' He says gently. My vision swims still and I put my hand on my throat and realise that Edward tore a chunk out of it.

'Need to hunt.' I whisper as Alice gingerly passes me the chunk of my throat that was missing. 'Need deer or lion blood.' I whisper and then everything turns black.

JPOV

Her body falls back as her eyes close.

'Alice, call Carlisle.' I tell her, 'Tell him to get some animal blood and meet us at my house.' I order her as I gingerly pick up her body. She feels like rock but she feels warm and she is as light as a feather. Alice nods as she takes out her phone. I leave Edward 'asleep' on the floor but I realise that I wasn't the only one to shoot lethargy at him, and I look at the girl in my arms. She fits in my arms as if she belongs there and I sigh as Alice opens the door of my car and I crawl in with Izzy in my lap. 'Here, Alice, you drive.' I tell her as I pass her the car keys.

* * *

**Ok guys, I really need some reviews to know if I should continue this story or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Not Too Late**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

**_Previously: 'Here, Alice, you drive.' I tell her as I pass her the car keys._**

* * *

JPOV

Alice driving was a crazy idea. It felt like we were on a god-damn roller-coaster.

'Alice, slow down!' I shouted at her.

'But Jazz, we need to get Izzy to Carlisle, something's wrong, I can't see her.' Alice said hysterically.

'Grrah' Izzy grunted as her eyes opened. 'That's my power blocking you, but don't slow down or Edward will catch up in his pussy volvo.' She explained and I had to chuckle at her calling Edward's car a 'pussy volvo' as she was correct. She was still very weak but then she started to talk again. 'He fucking drank my venom! I cannot believe it! He's a goddamn vampire and yet he drank my fucking venom! No wonder he keeps calling me his singer if he can drink my venom as if it is fucking blood! Fucking Dickward! Treating me like a fucking blood bag!' Her voice tried to shout but was no more than a whisper. 'Oh sorry guys, I don't mean any offence to you.' She said gently.

'It's ok Izzy, I didn't realise that you would be coming back to forks?' I replied questioningly.

'Oh Edward thought you guys moved, I didn't know that you were still here until I got a vision of bumping into Alice this morning before we left.' She replied.

'You have visions too?' Alice asked.

'Oh Alice, I have many many powers, having visions is just a small, very small part of what I can...' She stopped and looked at me questioningly, except her eyes were glazed over.

IPOV

'Oh Alice, I have many many powers, having visions is just a small, very small part of what I can...' I hesitate as a vision hits me, and my face automatically turns towards Jasper.

_'Hi, Carlisle.' I say sheepishly, when I finish the meal he brought for me. I let him up as he looks positively shocked._

_'I... Izzy? What just happened?' He asked._

_'Isabella!' His voice shouts and I cringe inwardly. 'Come here!' He demands as he stands in front of his car._

'… Do.' I finish.

'Izzy? Are you alright?' Jasper asks, his concern radiating all around me.

'Huh, oh yeah... I'm ok, but when we get to your house, you and Alice have to promise to stay inside, no matter what you hear, ok?' I try to warn them without giving too much away. Before he can reply, his phone starts to ring and he picks it up.

'Hello?' He says into the phone.

'Izzy, I know your in the car and you must not try to fight Edward yet. You won't win, not even with all your powers. Your not ready, you haven't accepted all of his lies yet, which means you have to go back to being his little pet. Please Isabella, I don't want you to have to die in order to be free but that's what will happen if you try to fight him.' Peter's frantic voice yelled through the phone and I snatched it from Jasper.

'Thanks, Captain, for the warning but I think I know something that you don't. I think I have something that Edward doesn't.' I tell Peter. I know he's confused as he doesn't know who he is yet. 'Are you still human Peter?' I ask quickly.

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' He replies.

'Never mind, don't worry about it, talk to you later Peter.' I hung up on him after that and passed the phone back to Jasper as Alice put the car in park and I got out hesitantly. 'Jasper, Alice, run into the house now, because I can smell animal blood and I don't want you in the cross fire.' I tell them and they nod and do as I ask. Jasper watches me through the window.

I could feel my eyes darkening even further and I trapped the vampire who was near my meal under my shield as I attacked the animal that was closest to me. I didn't realise that it was a Lioness until I had finished and then I finished the deer that was next to it.

I looked up and my eyes connected with Jasper's, and I am surprised to see awe and love shining in his blue orbs. I smile hesitantly at him and turn to the vampire who is stuck under my shield.

'Hi, Carlisle.' I say sheepishly, when I finish the meal he brought for me. I let him up as he looks positively shocked.

'I... Izzy? What just happened?' He asked.

'Isabella!' His voice shouts and I cringe inwardly. 'Come here!' He demands as he stands in front of his car.

'No!' I yell at him, and suddenly he's in the air unable to move as my head starts to hurt. I hate it when I get new powers but right now I'm glad I'm getting one.

'Isabella, let me down right now so I can help with your headache.' He says, his tone emotionless. Oh man is he angry. I double over as the pain intensifies.

'Izzy?' Carlisle says gently, as he puts his hand on my shoulder but he is thrown back as my powers become out of control. This isn't good, it's never been this bad before, which means either I'm gaining multiple powers or... I'm dieing. Shit.

Everything seems to stop as Edward is released from the bubble keeping him in the air and everything seems to become fuzzy and then... everything turns black.

* * *

**Well guys let me know what you think with reviews**

**thanks to those who reviewed they helped me to keep writing this story**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Not Too Late**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

**_Previously: Everything turns black._**

* * *

EPOV

Carlisle is thrown away from my Isabella and about a minute later I fall to the ground. I start to get up and look at Isabella. She's completely gone from what I can see of her face, her eyes are closed as if she's sleeping. I don't understand why she gets headaches but this has to be the worst so far.

Carlisle starts to walk towards her and I growl out at him, 'Stay away from my singer.'

'Singer? But she doesn't have any blood in her anymore.' Carlisle says looking extremely confused.

I run as fast as I can and grab Isabella and then I run some more until we are home. I carry my naughty pet down to the basement, she will be punished the minute she wakes up.

_Remember Alice..._

Damn that voice in my head, I thought I got rid of it. I guess I'll just have to ignore it again.

I lay Isabella down in the middle of the floor and put her arms and legs in the manacles that are already there. Then I tear her clothes off and leave her there. I'll come back once I have hunted, let her rot until I come back, then she will beg for forgiveness.

I run to my favourite hunting spot and straight away spot my meal, a couple of lions stalking their prey. I quickly attacked them and snapped their necks, then I carefully sank my teeth in the first ones jugular allowing its life force to flow into my waiting mouth. As soon as the first was finished I get the second and bite into his throat but the blood has already gone cold so I decide to just bury both the bodies and head back to my pet.

When I reach the basement she screams and I can see she understand what is going to happen.  
'Ah you're awake, good.' I say coldly as I stalk towards her. She cowers and tries to move but with her arms and legs manacled to the floor, she couldn't move much.

'I...I'm sorry... I won't do it again, I promise.' She tells me quietly.

'Good, but you are still going to be punished.'

* * *

**thats it guys pls look on my profile for the new poll about a new story I might put on dont forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Not Too Late**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

**_Previously: 'Good, but you are still going to be punished.'_**

_Edward's thoughts in italic_

_**Eduardo's (Edward's alter ego) thoughts in italic and bold**_

**Warning: graphic rape/punishment seen ahead.**

* * *

BPOV

I groan as I feel myself 'waking up'. My head still hurts but there is nothing I can do about it until I can figure out what new power/powers I have gained. I try to sit up but realise I can't move my arms and legs. I start to panic as I recognise where I am... the basement.

I scream when I hear him coming down into the basement, because I know what is going to happen.

'Ah you're awake, good.' he says coldly as he stalks towards me and my fear sky-rockets. I try to move but I can't with these stupid manacles on my arms and legs. I realise that I am practically naked.

'I...I'm sorry... I won't do it again, I promise.' I tell him quietly.

'Good, but you are still going to be punished.' He tells me as he jumps on me, I scream as I feel his weight pressing down on me.

'Pl... Please, get off me!' I try to yell as his teeth bit into my jugular and he starts to drink my venom again and I scream in horror as he tears his clothes off and then tears my underwear off me. I feel him, I feel it barely touching my entrance and I realise he's going to tease me for hours. Tease me, as in pretending to rape me before he actually does it hours from now. This is the worst punishment he has ever done to me because I wish he would just get it over with. I breath a sigh of relief when he stops drinking from and pulls his teeth out of my skin. He leans into whisper into my neck and I shiver in fear.

'You are a worthless little whore, and you are and always will be my pet. Do no ever disobey me again, and do not ever, ever disrespect me like that again, especially in front of an audience. Do you understand me?' He hisses his question and I shiver in fear as I nod and he smirks and then does something unexpected. He decides to rape me now instead of dragging this out and I scream in fear and hurt as the pressure forcing its way into me, makes me feel like I'm being torn apart. Then I realise I'm going to do something wrong as I feel myself pulled into my darkest human memory.

But I stop it before it happens when I remember I am not supposed to be the victim and I start to fight back. I feel a pressure in my head and my chest and suddenly I realise the temperature is rising, and it seems to be concentrated on the manacles that are designed to keep me prisoner here. I feel him pushing into me faster and harder and I know he has already finished twice while I have been out of it. Suddenly, he stops.

'What's going on, Isabella?' He says, and suddenly I feel his fear, literally as if it was my own, but I can tell its not as he is also feeling anger and lust. I guess I forgot that I was an empath. I send him more fear and take away his anger and lust and he starts to shake and crawls away from me.

I look at my arms as I pull at the manacles and suddenly my arms are free, I tear the manacles from my legs and stand in front of Edward, letting him have his own emotions back.

'I have more power than you can ever imagine, _Eddie_.' I tell him, using his most hated nickname I heard that girl Tanya say once upon a time. His anger sky-rockets and he jumps up but before he can do anything I cover him in a physical shield. 'I am no longer weak, and you will never again hurt me or control me. Now, Edward, I need you to do the right thing. You know who your mate is, bring me with you to see her right now and let me go in front of her and apologise to her or you will never get the second chance that you so desperately crave. Trust me.' I tell him letting the physical shield around him go and sitting down to let him think, I listen to his thoughts though, to try and help, I need to know who is in control.

_My mate... Alice. Oh dear god Alice. I'm so sorry_

_**Shut up! I am in control! WE DON'T NEED ALICE! As long as I have this pet we do not need Alice.**_

_But I love her, she's my mate and also your mate._

_**That may be so but I will not be controlled by anyone.**_

'No one said you are going to be controlled.' I whisper and he looks at me.

'Then what is the point of having a mate, if they don't control you, or you don't control them?' He asks.

'A mate, well, their your other half, they love you unconditionally, they would try to make you happy as best as they can, they would never ever hurt you or make you do something that you don't want to do. A mate is the person that would always be there for you no matter what. I met my mate today and I also met your mate too. The pretty girl with dark spiky hair? Alice?' I tell him and he nods in response, but he goes back to thinking.

_Alice._

_**Alice. I guess it might not be that bad to have a mate.**_

_It won't be, please let me take control, and I will get Alice to take us back, please?_

_**Ok, but we are not going to be a pussy. I am not going to be suppressed, understand? I will have to be allowed out at least twice a week.**_

_Ok, but that will have to be when I know you won't hurt anyone._

They finally agreed on something. I could help them by making them back into one person but I think for now this a good compromise.

* * *

**Well thats it guys. Ok I have a poll on my profile and I'm going to extend the time till friday for the best results so please have a look and make your forget to review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's Not Too Late**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

**_Previously: 'I think for now this a good compromise.'_**

* * *

BPOV

I could hear the music in my mind as we ran. The tune building in my head to tell my mate how I truly feel, I just hope that I am not too late, because if I am, then I will have to wait for him for many years. If we could be there now then I would be able to go with him but if Maria already got him then I would have to wait till he is ready. Although, maybe I could get Maria to take me too, even if I'm not with Jasper... hmmm... I'll have to think about that.

I shake my head as I feel Edward take my arm hesitantly.

'Izzy? I'm sorry for everything that I put you through, I hope that you can forgive me but... Jasper isn't there I can hear everyone in the house but Jasper isn't one of them.' He tells me, I nod to show that I understand.

'I forgive you, and Edward? Yeah I have a lot of powers and one of them is reading minds similar to your power and similar to Aro's too. So don't worry ok?' I tell him and continue to walk forward. 'And Edward? You should be worrying about if Alice will forgive you.' I tell him gently as I walk to the front door of the open house in front of us.

Suddenly, Carlisle is standing in front of us and he looks at me and then Edward.

_What is... Oh, Edward looks so torn and sorry. Hmmm, I wonder if he really is here to apologise and ask for forgiveness like Alice thinks... _Carlisle seems to loose himself in his thoughts as he looks at Edward. I notice Edwards head lift suddenly and he stares at Carlisle with a confused look.

'Edward. Its ok. I told you about how I have lots of power, well some humans can have power too.' I whisper towards him but I also allow Carlisle to hear me speak. He looks at me and I explain, 'Edward and I can read your thoughts, well Edward has always been able to read your thoughts as you know, but I can choose when to take a peek into your head. I only do this when I need to. Where is Jasper?' I finish but my attention is pulled into a vision as Alice is just spotted in the doorway.

_**The car is smashed into a tree and only the slightest movement of a blond head can be seen through the drivers side window. The boy groans and slowly lifts his head. Jasper Whitlock looks around slightly disoriented with blood running down the side of his face. He unclips his seatbelt and starts to pull himself slowly up as if to get out, only then realising that he hasn't opened the door yet.**_

_**The car door swings open before he can reach for the handle and he sees an inhumanly beautiful woman with pitch black eyes staring at him. There is movement from the back seat and Jasper looks around. He sees a man and woman, both unconscious, though the man seems to be rousing himself. 'Uncle Peter, Charlotte?' He whispers.**_

I hiss out loud as I pull myself from the vision and rush to Alice. I need to get her out of the vision before she gets any more terrified for Jasper, Peter and Charlotte.

'Alice. Look at me, Alice.' I say harshly as I grip her arms as tightly as I can without hurting her. Her eyes become clear as she focuses on me. I can see the tears building in her eyes. 'They are going to be fine, trust me. I knew one day they would have to be turned, I just hoped that I could have apologised and tried to set things straight before it happened.' Alice nods at me and then looks at Edward. I look at him too but before he can say or do anything, Alice runs at him and hugs him to herself.

'Its ok Edward. I forgive, we can be together now. All you have to do is turn me.' She tells him adamantly, looking into his eyes. He surprises me as he nods and smiles gently at her. I feel his love for her and I allow this to fill me and to also flow out of me so that Carlisle and Alice could feel how much he loves her.

Carlisle gasps and looks around.

'Its me. I'm showing you how Edward feels for Alice.' I explain, and he looks at me surprised and intrigued. 'I have many powers. Anyway, you need to change your family. Aro, Caius and Marcus are going to be coming soon, to see if you have told any humans about vampires and if you have then you will be killed along with your family and anyone that they feel has been involved. I tried my best to keep them unaware but it was as at the time I couldn't exactly ask Edward for help.' I tell him urgently as I feel the tingles on my neck warning me about this. He nods seriously.

'We have already discussed it as a family. Jasper was the only person who didn't want to be turned.' He tells me looking upset.

'Its ok Carlisle. I should tell you what me and Alice saw in our vision. Jasper crashed his car with Peter and Char in the back. Maria turned up and has turned them so that they will join her army. But this is as it should be. Major, Captain and Lieutenant will be fine, they won't be there alone for long. I will offer Maria my services so that I can help Jasper, Peter and Char survive.' I explain to him gently. 'I should also warn you, that we will not be able to hunt animals whilst in Maria's army. We will be in the south. You will know when to come to help us destroy the army but for now you must remember that, we aren't consuming humans for pleasure, it will be to survive and that is all, do you understand?' I ask him. He nods quietly and suddenly I hear a woman's scream from inside. Carlisle sighs.

'That's Esme. I already started her change as she was dieing. Alice are you ready?' He asks her as we all walk into the house. She nods.

'I want Edward to do it.' She says confidently and he looks panicked. His eyes turn to me but I just nod and look away. I move to the living room and sit next to Emmett. I see Rosalie sat in the chair across from him.

'Hey.' I say gently. He sighs and Rosalie glares at him.

'Rosalie doesn't want to be a vampire. Carlisle wasn't even gonna tell her, but I had to, I love her. And now she will have to die as she won't turn because she doesn't want to miss the chance to be a mother.' He tells me sadly, staring at Rosalie.

'Hmm.' I hum. 'Well that's easily sorted out.' I say gently and he looks at me, thinking I was gonna kill his Rose. 'Rosalie. I have many powers. One of them allows vampires to have children, the child will be human until they turn 18, then they will turn into vampires. As humans, they will be faster and stronger than normal humans but not overly so. Also, the mother will be human from the day after she conceives to until she stops breastfeeding. How does that sound?' I tell her.

She stares at me. And I can feel Emmett staring too. I sigh, we'll be sat here all day by the looks of it.

* * *

**Ok guys thats it. I'm losing confidence with this story so I really need reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Not Too Late**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

**_Previously: we'll be sat here all day by the looks of it._**

* * *

RPOV

'Hey.' Izzy says gently. Emmett sighs and I glare at him.

'Rosalie doesn't want to be a vampire. Carlisle wasn't even gonna tell her, but I had to, I love her. And now she will have to die as she won't turn because she doesn't want to miss the chance to be a mother.' He tells her sadly, staring at me.

'Hmm.' She hums. 'Well that's easily sorted out.' She says gently and he looks at her. 'Rosalie. I have many powers. One of them allows vampires to have children, the child will be human until they turn 18, then they will turn into vampires. As humans, they will be faster and stronger than normal humans but not overly so. Also, the mother will be human from the day after she conceives to until she stops breastfeeding. How does that sound?' She tells me.

I just stare at her, and Emmett stares too. I don't know what to think, if I should get my hopes up just for them to be crushed or not. I can feel the hope bubbling away at my heart. The salty tears fill my eyes as I continue to stare at her.

'I'm not lieing to you. I promise, as soon as you are ready, when you have made your decision, I will explain the process properly, OK?' Izzy says gently, sincerity shining in her eyes.

'OK.' Is all that I can manage to reply right now, and Emmett pulls me into his lap as the first tear falls.

'Thank you.' Emmett tells her gently and she smiles at us before standing up.

'Where are you going?' I ask worriedly.

'I'm sorry.' She sighs, 'Your decision will have to wait, you must choose to be a vampire but your decision about having a child or two will have to wait until I come back in a decade or two, it all depends on how long I have to stick with the Major in the south.' She explains and I understand that I won't see her for a while but I nod. This is something that she needs to do. She leaves the room and I know that we won't see her any more until after the change.

* * *

**Ok short chapter I know but its all I could come up with. Please leave some kind reviews thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Not Too Late**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

**_Previously: we won't see her any more until after the change._**

* * *

Major (Jasper's Demon side) POV

_A decade later_

I watch as the newborns train. I shake my head at the pathetic creatures before me, they cannot get one simple move right. I can feel their lust and it disgusts me. They all drop to their knees as I shoot lethargy at them. I turn as I feel the Captain walking towards me.

'Major, She wants to talk to you.' He says calmly and respectfully. I nod and start to walk away, but I turn back to reply:

'Make sure the maggots learn when it is right to feel lust.' And without waiting for a response, I walk to her building.

I knock on the wood panelling respectfully and enter the room.

'Ah, my prized Major. I would like you to meet Iz.' Maria tells me and I turn and look at the woman stood next to Maria.

'Major Whitlock.' She says, her voice full of authority, contradicting her weak powerless stance as she studies the floor. I can feel the power she holds in her emotions, they seem mutted to me, as if she is holding herself back.

'Ma'am.' I reply, unable to hold back on the texan charm, and she lifts her head to look into my eyes... 'Isabella? NO!'

* * *

**Cliffhanger... dun dun dun so I try to only work on one story at a time unless im beta'ing for someone but a new idea came to me today soi willtry to have that up as soon as I can please leave me some reviews to help me get through this story the chapters seem to be getting shorter so I might need help to finish so review review review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

Isabella's thought voice: _talking to Jasper._

Jasper's thought voice:** _talking to Isabella._**

**_Previously: 'Isabella? NO!'._**

* * *

Major (Jasper's Demon side) POV

'She cannot be here, you will not control her like you do me!' I scream into Maria's face as I shove her against the wall by her throat. I smirk as I feel her fear but then I drop her when a soft hand touches my shoulder.

'Major, it's ok. I am choosing this. I need to be here, not only for myself, but for you, the Captain and the Lieutenant. Until you all are ready to leave, I will be serving under Maria with you.' She whispers into my ear, as I continue to watch Maria, but Maria doesn't seem to hear any of it. 'Listen, Maria believes I am here to help her, she doesn't know that I know you, Peter and Charlotte, so please, do not ruin this for all of our sakes. You will know when the time is right, for us to destroy Maria and her army and we will do it together. But for now I need you to be the Major, to serve her the way you already have, until you are ready.' She makes me turn to look at her and her eyes, I notice, are blood red with specks of gold and brown in them.

'I will do as you ask, but believe me when I say if I think you are going to be hurt then I will protect you, no matter what, is that understood?' I ask.

'Of course, Major. Now, get into a submissive position in front of Her before I move back.' I do as she says and Maria stands in front of me. I can feel her acceptance of my stance but also confusion.

'Major, is something wrong?' She asks me gently, and my confusion flashes through me until I hear her angelic voice in my head.

_Don't panic or be confused. I wiped her memory of you shouting my name, she thinks. __she just told you my name, Is, and you suddenly went into a submissive pose._

_**But, what do I do? **_I think to myself.

_Stand up slowly and act normally, turn to me and make your introductions and such. Then we will be told to go and handle the old batch of newborns and to help turn some of the humans._

_**What?**_ I think stupidly, but I don't receive a response.

I slowly get to my feet and look at Maria. Then I turn my obsidian gaze towards my Is.

'Hello, Is. I am Major Jasper Whitlock. I am sure you will be a powerful addition to our army, but if you cannot take orders then you are not welcome here, and will there fore have to be destroyed.' I tell her, apology written in my eyes.

'No need to worry Major, I live to serve Maria and you.' She informs me. I look to Maria who smiles at me.

'What are your orders for me, Mistress?' I ask her.

'I want you to help Is, make her a Major too. So that we can have two groups. One set of newborns trained by the Major, the other trained by Is, the female equivalent.' Maria replies, excitement and joy flowing from her. 'After you have introduced her to the newborns, and you have trained her a bit, I need the old newborns dispatched and some new ones made, and then you can return for your reward. Dismissed.' Maria finished with her devilish smile.

'Yes, Mistress.' I reply as I nod. But I also hear Is saying the same.

I turn and head out the room with Is hot on my tail.

'You should not have come here.' I say gently, so only she can hear me.

'Do you trust me?' She asks. I nod as a reply. 'Then trust that me being here is a good thing. And that I can handle myself better than you think. I nod again.

'Fall in.' I shout so that everyone, even Maria can hear me. Everyone rushes to stand in their places to hear what I have to say. I even notice Maria standing behind a tree to listen in. 'Captain, where is Lieutenant?' I ask, as my Captain falls in next to me.

'She went scouting, Major. She will be back in 5...' He trails off as he looks to my left and notices Is. His eyes widen very slightly but only I could notice it. He shakes his head and then looks back to me. 'You should be able to see her now.' He says, and I notice her form running towards us. She stops in front of me, again with the slight widening of her eyes when she sees Is, before her eyes land on me.

'Major, I have retrieved a few promising humans. I put them in the pits for now.' She tells me. I nod in response.

'Fall in next to the Captain.' I tell her. She does as I have asked. 'Alright, there is going to be some changes around here, as I have been given the task to train another Major, so that we can have more newborns and have two groups. I am introducing Is,' I motion towards Is as she steps forward slightly, 'the newest member of our army and she will be respected as she will be trained as the female equivalent to me. Is that understood?'

'Yes sir.' Everyone responds to me and then, 'Welcome, Major Is.' and bow slightly towards her. She nods and looks at me before she speaks.

'I will need to see everyone in training so that I will be able to have a Captain and a Lieutenant as well, I expect everyone to be in top shape and able to control themselves, is that understood?' She says firmly.

'Yes, Ma'am.' They respond but Is freezes.

'You.' She points at one of our newest who seems to be trying to overcome his lustful feelings. 'Step forward. That's right, come to me.' She purrs at him. She looks at me, as if for permission, all I can do is nod. 'You lust for me?' She asks him gently as he stops in front of her. He nods. 'Hmmm. I felt you were trying to overcome these feelings but your thoughts revealed that you want me. You were thinking of rape, were you not?' She whispers in his ear, as I freeze in rage. Her voice is full of disgust but quiet and full of power. Suddenly, calm is washing over me but I ignore it and watch the scene in front of me. The boy is shaking in fear now.

'No, Ma'am, I would never...' He doesn't get to finish his sentence as she punches him in the face and he flies back and suddenly is suspended in mid-air.

'Do not lie to me! Everyone watch and see what becomes of those who lie, and disrespect me. Those who do not follow orders will have the same fate.' She shouts, I feel Maria's approval wash towards me.

Suddenly, the boy, I believe to be called James, screams in pain. I feel his pain but it is manufactured, fake. I realise that she is empathic as well as her shield and mind-reading capabilities.

_I have many powers._ Her voice filters into my thoughts. I nod gently.

The boys screams again and I see a flicker of fire burst on to his left foot and suddenly he is up in flames. Within seconds he is dust floating in the wind. Is looks at me and nods. Then she steps back and stands next to me quietly. I nod back at her and look to everyone else. Their emotions are shocked and muted.

'Ok, demonstration is over, get back to work and your posts. Captain, you and Lieutenant are to handle the newborns until I say to bring them to me, one by one, understood?' I say and everyone rushes back to work. I turn to Is.

* * *

**Well guys another chapter came to me today let me know what you think with some reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's Not Too Late**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

**_Previously: I turn to Is._**

* * *

IPOV

He turns to look at me with his obsidian eyes and I have to fight the purr that wants to escape my chest.

'Alright, Is, I guess its time for some training. Let's see what you can do.' He says as he crouches into his fighting stance. I notice everyone within the camp stops and watches us when they hear him say this.

I nod at him but do not move, and he tilts his head and waits for something. Suddenly, he tries to rush to my left but I can see that he is faking so I sweep to the right and as he hits the floor I jump onto his back but before I can secure him, he twists us around so that I am below him, my back to the floor. I force my shield up and away from me, pushing the Major into the sky. He looks at me with a smirk, and he walks to the edge of my shield but I keep it moving, as if he is on a ledge that is invisible.

'Now, now, Is. Keeping me up here will not show me what you can do.' He says cockily. I smirk at him and I feel his lust spike, my smirk gets bigger and I pull my shield back. He falls and I grab his throat making him feel as much pain as I can cope with giving him. He doesn't make a sound but he does hesitate as he feels my power.

'Come on, Is, don't hold back. Show me everything you've...' Major stops when he feels my panic and sees my widened eyes.

He can't be here, what is he doing here, he should be with Alice?

'Isabella!' He shouts, I force the Major to the ground and put my shield around Edward as I move to stand with him. I make sure that no-one can get through or hear us.

'What are you doing here?' I hiss at him. But I know he wouldn't be here, unless it was important.

'Izzy, Alice sent me. She said there was danger, an old enemy coming for you, that you wouldn't be able to handle alone. She said you needed me.' Edward replied, so I look into his memories.

_**Edwards memory (EPOV):**_

_Alice is sat so still. I tried to read her thoughts but she won't let me in. Suddenly she gasps and looks terrified. 'Alice, honey, what did you see?' I ask her gently as I rub her back comfortingly._

_'You have to go. You have to go to the south, to Izzy. She needs you, something bad is coming something really bad. Someone... Someone from her past is after her and she won't be able to defeat them without you.' Alice responds standing up and shoving me out the door._

_'Alice, wait. Tell me exactly what you saw.' I tell her confused._

_'I saw a woman, she looked like Izzy. She was a vampire but it wasn't just her. It was James as well and he was a newborn with Victoria. I don't know who the woman is but at a guess from how similar she looks to Izzy, I would say that it was her mom. She needs you.'_

_**End of memory (Back to IPOV).**_

I force myself to pull out of his memories and stumble back from him.

'Get out of here Edward. I can handle this myself.' I tell him and use my shield to transport him to where Alice is.

I let my shield drop and I then sit on the floor.

'Is... Is, can you hear me?' Jasper's voice shouts through the tunnel I find myself in. Suddenly, someone forcefully shakes my shoulders. 'Is, look at me.' I look up and notice his deep burgundy eyes on me.

'Jasper?' My voice whispers as I recognise that the Major has let Jasper back out.

'Is. Are you alright? What happened?' He asks warily. I shake my head and stand up.

'I have to go. I need to talk to Maria.' I tell him and walk to her building. I step inside without knocking. Maria looks at me confused but I see what I was hoping wouldn't happen.

'Is, what are you doing in here?' Maria asks.

'Hello, mother.' I say without missing a beat, and I am happy my voice didn't shake.

'Isabella? Well, what a lovely surprise to find you here.' Renee replies looking at me from her perch beneath Maria. Suddenly, they are both stood up and dressed.

'Wait, this is your mother?' Maria asks me. I put her to sleep.

'What are you doing here Renee?' I ask her as I lift Maria up and place her on her bed.

'I came here to ask Maria for some newborns to find you. But I guess I can't ask her that now can I?' She replies.

I stare at her without blinking.

'You look like me.' She says gently, almost proudly, but I hiss in response. 'Now, now, don't be like that darlin'. Mmmm, maybe I should go and get my Emmett, after all, I hear he's a vampire now, so maybe he can help me dispose of you.' She tells me.

'Fuck you, Renee! Emmett loves me and he knows what you did to me. He hates you! I hate you and I am nothing like you.' I tell her. I throw my shield over Jasper as I feel him closing in. I also feel two unknown vampires but I believe them to be James and Victoria. 'How are you even alive?' I ask her.

'Ah, well, when your father decided to shoot me and then left me for dead, taking you with him, Laurent found me and turned me. After that I just had to track you and James and Victoria down. Then I could turn them and get my ultimate revenge against you.' She shrugged when she finished as James steps up behind me. I throw my shield at him causing him and Victoria to crash through the walls before landing in the pits. I heard their snarls as they started to move but I made them freeze so that I could deal with the bitch queen first.

Before I could do anything, my cell phone started to vibrate against my leg so I took it out of the pocket of my jeans and answered it.

'Is speaking.' I said.

'Bella? It's Emmett, are you there?' My brothers voice came through the device as clear as a bell.

'Well hello there Em, I can't talk, see the bitch queen has turned up. You know, Renee? So I can't really talk.' I told him quickly.

'Renee? But I thought she died? Look I called to say that me and Rosie are on our way, with Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Edward. We are nearly there.' He told me and then hung up on me. I shook my head and put my phone in my pocket.

'So, my beautiful baby boy is coming? Good. He can help me deal with you.' Renee says menacingly as she takes a single step forward and I freeze her and move her next to James and Victoria in the pits.

* * *

**ok guys review please**


	12. Chapter 12: NA

**It's Not Too Late**

Not a chapter.

ok guys I'm putting this story on hiatus until i can get my interest back into it. i just don't seem to be able to write much just now so if any one has any ideas just send a review ok thanks

deanna


End file.
